Welcome Home
by Flying-with-Broken-Wings-13
Summary: Kurt and Blaine return to the Hudmel house for the Christmas holidays. Burt sets down a rule Kurt most certainly won't follow. Awkward!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

**This is set in their second year of college, just so you know. I've had this idea in my head for a while and I just now got around to writing it. It's a one-shot now, but I could be okay with writing more if you want it. I don't own Glee. Just in case you thought I did. I know I wonder that every time I read a fanfiction...**

* * *

><p>Christmas time was approaching quickly, and though Kurt has always particularly enjoyed the holiday, there are far too many reasons for him to be annoyed as he and Blaine make their way back to Lima, Ohio. The first reason is simple- They are returning to Lima. Not to say that Kurt isn't excited about visiting his family. He misses his father and Carol a lot. It just so happens that once he left for New York he didn't exactly enjoy the idea of having to revisit the closed-minded, bigoted town.<p>

The second reason Kurt is frustrated is because Blaine, though amazing, has a particularly infuriating love of car rides. Kurt had been all for flying back to Lima, which would have taken next to no time at all, when they first planned to return to Lima for the holiday. Blaine wouldn't hear of it, though.

"It's just a ton of extra money we don't have," Blaine grumbled several weeks ago when he'd first suggested that they drive to Lima. "It won't take too much more time."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine and proceeded to rant about how he wouldn't be able to stay in a car for so long because of his claustrophobia. Blaine sighed dramatically and then proceeded to gap at his boyfriend.

"What?" Kurt had asked, glaring at Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine started, staring at the slightly taller man in disbelief. "You're not claustrophobic."

"How would you know?" Kurt snapped, avoiding his eyes. It was a stupid question, Kurt knew, but he was willing to say anything to avoid a ten hour car ride.

"Because you've been my boyfriend for two and a half years. I think I would have noticed," Blaine stated flatly, ending the conversation for the time being.

Obviously, Blaine won the argument in the end, mainly because flying would have forced Kurt to cut down on his shopping budget, which was already painfully low. This is why Blaine and Kurt are now sitting in a car quietly singing along to the radio as Kurt seethes in anger, particularly about the final reason he is annoyed about Christmas in Lima.

Once he and Blaine got to Kurt's house his father had made it very clear that he and Blaine wouldn't be staying in the same room. This alone was enough to set Kurt off. Add on the prospect of driving, and the awful people who live in Lima and Kurt knew he was set for one awful holiday. That is why when he and Blaine pull into the driveway of the Hudmel household Kurt sits in the car for several moments before opening the door.

"Is everything alright, babe?" Blaine asks, looking over at his boyfriend, his expression full of worry. Kurt gives him a faint smile and sighs.

"It's just weird being back here," Kurt explains, reaching to open the car door. "And I'm tired of my father treating me like a child."

"He's only got your best intentions at heart," Blaine whispers, looking deep into Kurt's eyes. Kurt feels his expression soften and leans over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek.

"I'll change his mind," Kurt says, jumping out of the car, a sly grin on his lips. Blaine gives him a worried look and follows him quickly, momentarily forgetting the bags in the trunk.

"Kurt, how do you plan on doing that?" Blaine yells, trailing after him quickly. Kurt ignores the man, though, and knocks gingerly on the door, humming quietly to himself.

Blaine waits for his boyfriend to answer his question or for Burt to answer the door, feeling impatient and anxious for whatever Kurt may be prepared to say. When the door opens to Burt's huge grin Blaine feels his heart beat speed up slightly, his eyes darting from Kurt to his father in suspense. Burt pulls his son into a tight hug, mumbling, "It's great to see you, kiddo!"

"It's great to see you too, dad," Kurt mumbles into his father's shoulder. Blaine watches the exchange carefully, not even bothering to feel jealous of the pair's relationship. He'd long since gotten over the fact that he and his father would never been that close.

"Hey, Blaine. How is everything?" Burt asks, clapping him on the back perhaps just a little too hard. Blaine manages not to let it show though.

"Everything's great, Burt," Blaine responds, smiling up at the man. "I'm really happy that you invited me to say with you for Christmas."

"Oh, it was no problem, Blaine. You know we love having you," Burt says kindly as Kurt and Blaine hang up their coats.

"Speaking of Blaine staying with us," Kurt begins, "I'd like to address the issue of his sleeping arrangements-"

"You know what, Burt. I left the suitcases in the car. I'll go get those now," Blaine mumbles, running out of the house quickly to avoid the confrontation between the two. He'd seen them argue before and it's not a pretty site. Especially when the disagreement involves himself.

"Kurt, I thought we closed this discussion," Burt says sternly as he watches Blaine rush out of the door. He shakes his head, slightly amused.

"No, you made ridiculous rules that I didn't want to argue about over the phone," Kurt corrects him, rolling his eyes in the process.

"I don't see how me not wanting your boyfriend to sleep in your room is a ridiculous rule."

"Because we live together! We share a bed every night dad," Kurt almost whines. "I don't really see why we shouldn't be able to sleep together here too."

"I just don't like the idea of anything inappropriate going on under this roof," Burt grumbles, looking down at his shoes. Kurt gawks at him for a moment in annoyance.

"Dad, first of all- Blaine and I aren't going to do it while you and Carol are in the house. That would be weird," Kurt tells him, shaking his head in repulsion. "And second of all- It's not like we've never had sex here before."

"What?" Burt half shouts, staring at his son in shock. It was at this moment that Blaine walks back into the house- reluctantly- with bags in his arms.

"Oh yeah, dad. All the time. Right Blaine?" Kurt asks him, giving him a glare that said 'If you don't say yes I won't ever sleep with you again'.

"Uh, sure. Yeah," Blaine agrees, looking at Burt out of the corner of his eyes. The man's emotions were very clear on his face. He was horrified, angry, and surprised all at the same time.

"Okay, you and Blaine are sleeping in separate floors now," Burt mutters. Blaine glares at Kurt for a moment, who rolls his eyes and motions for Blaine to follow him.

"What did you say to him?" Blaine whispers, discarding the bags in the walkway. Kurt packed far too many things and he wasn't prepared to carry them all to his boyfriend's room yet.

"He fed me some crap about not wanting any 'funny business' or whatever happening under his roof," Kurt says back in an equally quite voice. "So I told him that we'd had sex in the house before."

"Is that what I agreed to?" Blaine nearly shouts at him, his eyes growing so wide they look as though they might pop out of his head.

"Yes," Kurt says simply. Blaine slumps against a wall, unable to believe what Kurt was telling him.

"Why would you tell him that?" Blaine asks once he regains composure of himself.

"Because it's true, and it was supposed to help prove my point. I guess it just freaked him out," Kurt sighs deeply, following his father into the kitchen.

"Where's Carole?" Kurt asks innocently as both he and Blaine sit at the table. Burt turns to look at them, as though he forgot they were there.

"She's picking Finn up from the airport," Burt responds, giving his head a little shake. Kurt smiles triumphantly causing Blaine to give him a confused glare.

"Rachel's coming home with him too, isn't she?" Kurt questions, and Burt nods his head a little.

"We only have one guest room," Kurt states casually, nodding at Blaine as though he'd already won the argument. "Where is she going to sleep?"

"That's for Carole to decide, not me," Burt says, catching on to Kurt's meaning. "If it were up to me, both Rachel and Blaine would be staying in the backyard."

"I'd sleep in the backyard with him. I've always wanted to take Blaine camping," Kurt mumbles and both his father and boyfriend let out groans of discomfort.

"In any case, I guess what I'm trying to say is- Carole is going to let Finn and Rachel sleep in the same room and they're much less responsible than Blaine and I," Kurt states matter-of-factually.

"Kurt, I'm not going to change my mind," Burt says dryly, not looking up from the bowling water on the stove. Kurt decides, considering all of his failed efforts, that he might as well take a different approach. He makes sure to drop his voice into a low, sad whisper.

"But dad, I haven't spent a night with Blaine by my side in almost a year," Kurt says, sounding just like a scared little boy. Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's acting skill. Burt turns around to look at both of them and stares carefully into his son's eyes for a long time.

"Burt, I swear to be nothing but respectful towards your son while we stay in your home, Mr. Hummel. It's just hard for us to fall asleep without each other," Blaine explains, sure to meet Burt gaze. "Plus, I don't even think we pack lu-"

"Okay, alright!" Burt shouts, cutting Blaine off quickly. "You're lucky I like you, Blaine."

Kurt and Blaine exchanged cheerful smiles, though Blaine noticed his boyfriend's smile said something more. He didn't understand why until Burt turned around and Kurt mouthed "we did pack some." Blaine knew it was going to be a long Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pretty sure this whole thing is just going to be shameless fluff. Maybe a small amount of smut towards the end. But yeah, Blaine and Kurt are mainly just going to be adorable.**

* * *

><p>There are a lot of things Finn Hudson is bad at. Like dancing, and Algebra. No matter how hard he works on them, he can't seem to learn. Finn has the same problem with knocking on doors. He can't even remember the countless times he'd walked in on his little brother and his boyfriend doing something Finn deemed inappropriate. Needless to day, he never really learns from his mistake. That is why, the second he returns home for the Christmas holiday, he runs into Kurt's room without giving the boy a fair warning.<p>

"Oh, sorry dudes," Finn mumbles lifting a hand to cover his eyes. Kurt and Blaine weren't doing anything besides kissing, but Finn's natural reaction to seeing the boys alone together was to cover his eyes quickly, just in case.

"It's alright, Finn," Kurt says, stepping away from his boyfriend. "Good to see you made it alright. Was the plane ride okay?" At this, Kurt throws Blaine a glance, still sour that they had to drive.

"The plane ride was awful," Finn grunts, pulling his brother into a hug. "I wish Rachel let us ride with you guys."

"Believe me, you didn't miss anything," Kurt tells him dramatically. "I had to listen to Blaine sing awful show tunes the entire time."

"You were having fun with it by the end. Just admit it," Blaine says playfully, hugging Kurt around the waist. Finn smiles at them affectionately without really meaning to.

"You guys are so perfect," He whispers, causing both the men to look up at him as though they forget he was there.

"We'd be more perfect if Blaine didn't love to sing while he drove," Kurt mutters, though it's obvious that Finn's words touched him.

"We'd be even more perfect if Kurt wasn't so high-maintenance," Blaine teased back, giving both Finn and Kurt a bright smile.

"I resent that!" Kurt says. Blaine looks at him skeptically for a minute and he adds, "I'm not denying it... I'm just saying I resent it." Finn can't help but remember the time he called Rachel high-maintenance and she refused to speak with him for a week.

"You're so cute," Blaine tells him softly, pulling Kurt into a soft kiss. Finn gives an awkward cough to remind them that he is, indeed, still in the room. They ignore him momentarily, too lost in their own little world to really care.

"Finn, there you are!" A shrill voice exclaims from behind him. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, Rach. I was just saying hi to Kurt," Finn explains, turning around to meet his girlfriend's eyes.

"Hey Rachel," Blaine says, breaking away from Kurt to wave at the girl.

"Hello Blaine. Hey, Kurt," Rachel says quickly, taking Finn's hand and pulling him out of the room and down the steps. Blaine and Kurt smile at each other for a minute before busting out laughing.

"No wonder Finn thinks we're perfect. She's a nightmare," Blaine exclaims, shaking his head softly.

"It was nice of him to say that, though," Kurt half whispers, a smile placed on his soft lips.

"Well, it's sort of true," Blaine tells him, looking his boyfriend straight in the eyes. "At least half of it's true. You're pretty perfect."

"I thought I was high-maintenance?" Kurt questions, only half jokingly.

"If you weren't our apartment would look awful," Blaine tells him plainly, sliding an arm around Kurt's slender waist.

"I can't even imagine what the place would look like had I let you decorate," Kurt says with a laugh. "You'd have bought all our furniture at Target, or something."

"I feel like I'm a little better than that," Blaine mutters, pretending to be offended. Kurt laughs at him and then rest his head down on the man's shoulder.

"I love you," Kurt says happily feeling completely content for the first time in a long while.

"I love you too," Blaine responds, kissing the top of Kurt's head softly. "Because you're perfect."

"You're perfect too," Kurt tells him, looking up to see Blaine's smile.

"Even thought I like car rides and show tunes?" Blaine asks innocently, grinning from ear to ear.

"Especially because you like car rides and show tunes. I think it's sort of adorable," Kurt tells him and then kisses his boyfriend softly on the lips. Blaine kissed the kiss with equal softness at first, and then presses his lips harder against Kurt's in desperation. He smiles into Blaine's mouth, amused at his boyfriends eagerness.

"I'm going to be honest," Blaine starts, breathing heavily. "I've wanted you all day."

"Really? Wanted me how?" Kurt asks sweetly, causing Blaine to let out a low growl.

"Oh, be quite," Blaine mutters and pushes Kurt down on the bed gently. There lips connect passionately, and Blaine's tongue doesn't even have to ask for an entrance into Kurt's mouth. Kurt gives out a little moan as Blaine's lips start tracing his jaw line carefully. A knock at the door causes both men to jump, Blaine nearly landing on the floor.

"Dinner's ready, boys," Burt tells them curtly, and both of them started giggling.

"And you wonder why your dad doesn't trust us," Blaine grumbles at the slightly taller man. "We can barely keep our hands off each other."

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who said he's been 'wanting me all day'," Kurt replies, smirking at Blaine.

"Oh, shut up. Lets go eat," Blaine says, pulling Kurt off the bed.

"I'd rather pick up where we left off," Kurt tells him slyly, placing a hand on Blaine's chest. "Before my dad interrupted."

"We can do whatever you want as long as Burt isn't in the house," Blaine says, and then drags his boyfriend out of the room and down the stairs, attempting to look as innocent as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>That concludes this story, I must say. I hope you liked my little two-shot. I'm sorry it wasn't as awkward. I like a little fluff too. I'm also terrified of writing smut, so yeah. I doubt you'll see anything too detailed in any of my stories. Just a fair warning. Thanks for readingreviewing/alerting/favoriting. **


End file.
